This invention relates to simulated brick or tile.
Because of the exceedingly high cost of labor, the use of genuine brick or tile in building has become prohibitively expensive. The prior art describes a number of methods for producing simulated brick or tile as for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,815,608, 2,595,142, 2,602,232, 2,660,217, 2,748,443, 2,819,495, 3,177,279, 3,882,218, 4,080,767, 4,271,111. However, none of the prior art provides a commercially feasible method for making simulated brick or tile which will have the durability and appearance of the genuine product.
One object of the present invention is to provide a novel method for providing simulated brick or tile which is commercially feasible and which has the durability of the genuine product.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be apparent from the description and claims which follow taken together with the appended drawings.